In total knee arthroplasty (TKA), appropriately designed prostheses and surgical techniques can help prevent post-operative complications related to the patella. However, several factors, such as the patella width-to-height ratio and the mediolateral position of the patella implant with respect to the resected patella, have clinical implications for TKA recovery, Anthropometric studies have established the mediolateral width of a patella is generally larger than its height, with the average width-to-height ratio around 1.25 (ranging from 0.8 to 1.6) regardless of gender or race, Most operative techniques recommend the patella implant be placed at the medial margin of the resected patella to help achieve appropriate tracking.